All beauty must die
by Inidil
Summary: AU Lily en vert et argent, les maraudeurs chez les lions...l'amour n'est jamais où l'on l'attend LESB


-Tu rigoles? Demanda Malcolm en ricanant.

-Cunningham? Le Cunningham? Mr. Cunningham? Ajouta Sue.

Une petite rouquine se contenta d'acquiescer.

Ses deux amis répondirent par un éclat de rire.

-Tu te dévergondes petite fleur!

Lily resta impassible tandis que le sourire de Sue s'estompait.

-Tu vas y aller? Continua la jeune fille.

-Evidemment….qu'est-ce que tu crois….

Malcolm jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille.

-J'en connais 4 qui ne vont pas rigoler…

La jeune prefète y répondit par un regard noir.

-Quoi? Vendredi? Mais il est fou ce type! S'exclama un grand brun aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Un de ses amis haussa les épaules.

-Chiale pas Prongs…c'est qu'une retenue….et puis on sera les quatre!

Le Prongs en question se contenta de grogner.

-Moony, tu oublies que notre Jamesie-Pooh avait un rendez-vous extrèèèèmement important ce vendredi soir…souligna un autre garçon.

Le quatrième garçon se redressa légèrement sur son fauteuil.

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue?

Moony intervint.

-Wormtail, l'éternelle heureuse élue reste celle qui partagera sa soirée de vendredi avec nous!

Prongs bouda encore plus.

Padfoot eut un rire méprisant.

-Tu parles de Lily Ev…?

-Ta gueule Wormtail! Coupa Padfoot.

Voilà, vous venez d'assister à une scène quotidienne en compagnie de Prongs, Padfoot, Moony et Wormtail. Communément appelés Maraudeurs. A ce moment précis, ils venaient de se faire coller par leur professeur de DCFM – le-dit Mr. Cunningham, au grand désarroi de tous, surtout d'un certain James Potter, le Prongs dont nous avons parlé.

Enfin, pendant que ces quatre adolescents boudent dans leur salle commune, nous allons faire plus ample connaissance avec eux.

Tout d'abord, les quatre à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, envoyés à la maison Griffindor. Chacun avec un charme particulier mais décrit comme les beaux gosses de l'école. Une réputation de farceurs et des preuves dans ce domaine. A raison d'être beau, intelligent et populaire, les Maraudeurs n'ont aucune difficulté dans le domaine scolaire et parviennent subtilement à éviter toute sanction compromettante. Des génies, diraient certains. Des idoles, corrigeraient d'autres. Des crétins, diraient les Slytherin. Pfff, ajouterait Lily Evans.

Lily Evans qui, à ce moment-même, fulminait dans sa salle commune joliment vert et argent. Tout d'abord collée pour la première fois de sa talentueuse carrière de sorcière à Poudlard, elle l'était de plus par la faute des Maraudeurs. D'accord, elle n'aurait pas du gifler Potter, gratifier Lupin d'un genou bien placé, bousculer Pettigrew et cracher sur Black, mais ils n'auraient pas dû non plus s'en prendre à son ami Severus. Sa fureur déjà vive avait atteint son paroxysme lorsque James Potter avait pris sa défense tandis que Sirius Black la traitait de cattin.

Une Evans se défend seule et n'a pas besoin de la pitié d'un Griffindor. S'il vous plait.

Enfin, pour vous insérer dans le contexte, Lily Evans était une Slytherin de 6ème année. Issue d'une réputée famille de sang-pur, elle jouissait des plaisirs que lui prodiguait la magie. Malgré des relations houleuses avec sa famille, elle s'était instaurée une jolie réputation dans l'école de sorcellerie qu'elle fréquentait. Car outre ses résultats scolaires éblouissants, la prefète en chef arborait fièrement son uniforme habituellement morne. La jupe plissée dévoilait des jambes fines et galbées. Sa taille fine était serrée par une chemise blanche et sa poitrine de déesse apparaissait sous sa chemise. La cravate vert et argent enserrait un cou pale et fin surmonté d'un minois gracieux. Ses lèvres charnues et son petit nez parsemé de taches de rousseur ne pouvaient que s'accorder avec ses yeux d'un vert éclatant et ses cheveux roux foncé.

En définitive, qui n'enviait pas Lily Evans. Pourtant, la jolie prefète ne semblait pas consciente de la hargne des autres filles et du fait que les trois quarts de la gent masculine s'endormait paisiblement en pensant à elle.

Mais en ces instants précis, l'esprit de la jeune fille n'était pas tourmenté par son physique ou son devoir de potions qu'elle devrait rendre lundi prochain. Non, le centre de ses pensées demeurait les Maraudeurs.

Tout un vendredi soir à leur consacrer. C'en était desespérant. Surtout que ses adorables Griffins étaient remplis d'affinités envers elle. O joie. Elle s'en donnerait à cœur-joie avec Potter et Black. Surtout Black. Que lui faire ? Le pendre par les pieds et lui arracher les ongles? Ou l'inverse? (;)) Elle en était là dans ses réflexions trèèèès avancées lorsque deux mains vinrent limiter sa vue en murmurant un sensuel "bonsoir" à l'oreille.

Elle rit gracieusement et caressa délicatement les mains.

-Lucius ?

Un baiser sur ses lèvres vint confirmer ses suppositions.

Le jeune homme contourna le fauteuil et se posa nonchalamment sur l'acouddoir.

-Ma fleur-de-lys…c'est allé cette journée? J'ai entendu dire que Cunnin…

-Oui, ce bouffon! Il m'a collée vendredi soir…le coupa-t-elle.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

-Avec les Griffindor?

Lily hocha la tête avec désarroi.

Lucius eut un léger sourire et embrassa tendrement la Slytherin.

-Allez ma puce. Ça ira…tu viens manger?

La jolie rousse le suivit à la grande salle où ils soupèrent dans l'hostilité habituelle.

-Putain Prongs! Avale cette fourchette de nouilles qui pend en l'air! S'exclama Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin eut un sourire.

-Notre chtit Jamesie est dans une contemplation divine!

Padfoot suivit le regard absent et rêveur de son meilleur ami pour découvrir la table des

-SLYTHERIN? T'as peté une case mon pote! C'est Snape qui t'occupe autant?

Mais si Sirius avait un peu mieux observé la table en question et fait un effort pour comprendre qui intéressait autant le capitaine de quidditch des Griffins, il aurait remarqué une jolie frimousse mangeant boudeusement les trois petits pois qui se couraient après dans son assiette.

-Siri-chou, observe bien et tu verras une jolie paire de miches! Signala gracieusement Peter.

James le fusilla du regard tandis que Sirius haussait les épaules.

-A cette table, il n'y a rien qui en vaille la peine….tous des deadeathers en puissance, des adeptes idiots et répugnants! Regarde mon frère…et à coté de lui, Malefoy! Beurk! Et a coté de Luci-platine, une petite pute provocante qui rechigne sur tout ce qui bouge!

James contracta ses poings et se tourna vers le jeune homme, prêt à le remettre sèchement à sa place, lorsque Remus intervint.

-Padfoot, arrête de critiquer à tort et à travers! Merde, laisse le apprécier ce qu'il veut! Admets au moins qu'elle a un physique magnifique!

Sirius grogna. Oh non, il n'admettra jamais, même sous la torture. Bien qu'il se soit déjà retourné pour admirer le roulement délicat et innocent de ses hanches, qu'il ait plusieurs fois lorgné dans son décolleté et essayé d'attirer son attention par divers moyens. Mais toutes intentions s'étaient effacées lorsqu'elle était sortie avec ses camarades Slytherin. Jamais il ne sortirait avec une fille qui partage sa vie avec des xénophobes. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait sans lui.

Ce que Sirius n'avouerait jamais, c'est qu'une raison qui l'avait poussé à oublier, c'était aussi le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais daigné le regarder. A peine le mépriser. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas.

L'objet de leur conversation se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la grande salle. Au moment de disparaître, elle se retourna lentement et fit un léger geste à Lucius qui se leva également et la suivit dans les escaliers.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Alors ? qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? ça me trottait dans la tête…. :p Votre avis svp 


End file.
